


Korra: Smutbending Shorts

by DraceDomino



Series: Drace's Bumper Stories [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Collars, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Hate Sex, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnant Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Short One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: I write a lot of Korra shorts, it seems. Instead of making a separate story for something less than 1k words, I thought maybe it'd be better to bundle them all together in one spot.These stories are not connected in any way, shape or form. They're all short one-shots meant for quick and dirty enjoyment. Many of them previously appeared on my FFF master list, but since that one has gotten too unwieldy I thought Korra deserved her own section.





	1. Miserable Old Bitch (Korra/Lin Hatesex)

Miserable Old Bitch

Why couldn’t Korra stop herself from coming back? She had no idea. Every time it was over, every morning after, she hated herself for what she had done...and yet inevitably, the Avatar found herself right there at Lin Beifong’s doorstep once more, offering herself up. She had only just met the police chief a few weeks ago since first arriving in Republic City, and there were two things she knew with absolute certainty: they would never, ever be friends...and it was the best sex she would ever have in her life.

“That’s it, you little slut.” Lin’s voice was different from its normal tone; gone was the air of stern professionalism only to be replaced with a sinister yet sultry tone. It came just as her fingers tightened in Korra’s thick brown hair, wrenching it to the point where it made the teenager squirm in discomfort. “Eating pussy and causing trouble...that’s all you’ll ever be good at.”

In Lin’s defense, Korra was good at both. As she braced there on her hands and knees, stripped down and fully exposed, Lin held the girl’s face in between her thighs as she stood in a dominant position over her. Each roll of her hips slid her mature pussy across Korra’s face, forcing her to draw in more of the scent, taste, and heat of an older woman’s cunt. It’d be downright humiliating, were it not for the fact that Korra had bent Lin into the exact same position no later than just a few nights ago. It was always a bit of a tossup which one of them would end up on her knees, but now that Korra was there she did her duty to make that old witch’s pussy happy. Her tongue rolled back and forth, her nose took in long, deep breaths of her scent, and she stared up at Lin with the same thinly veiled hatred that was offered right back at her.

“Maybe one day you’ll learn things don’t operate in Republic City like they do in the Southern Water Tribe.” Lin continued, sliding one hand up and over one of her mature yet perky breasts, pinching a nipple and giving it a fierce twist. She shuddered with pleasure as she rocked forward to smear more of her nectar across Korra’s face, making sure the little slut would be tasting her all night long. “Nobody here is going to worship you because you’re some unproven Avatar. No one here is impressed.” She looked down at Korra with a heavy smirk written across her scarred features, and her hand tightened even further in the girl’s thick hair. “Here in Republic City, you’re just a little bitch...and you be thankful I haven’t thrown you in a cell and forgotten you by now.”

Korra’s body tensed in rage, her muscles practically screaming for the chance to fight back. Even her eyes stung with tears that came purely from a point of anger, squeezing from the corners as she glared daggers at the dominant older woman. Still, she just kept licking, slurping, swallowing down greedy mouthfuls of Lin’s taste. The memory burned within her of a few days ago when she was sitting on Lin’s face saying similar foul things - boasting about how the police chief of Republic City was completely unnecessary when the Avatar was in town. She remembered the venom in Lin’s eyes that day, and knew full well she was hearing everything she deserved to hear now.

Their relationship was...complex. Disrespectful, antagonistic, and sometimes even violent. (The sore welts that Korra wore across her dark-skinned rump were proof of that - lashed there by metal coils more than a week earlier.) Still, Korra couldn’t bring herself to pull her face away. She couldn’t stand up and rob Lin of her mouth, and she couldn’t get enough of the older bitch’s scent. More than anything; though, she couldn’t believe just how...soaked she was. Moist. Dripping. Raw. She hadn’t even been touching herself, and yet she was as excited as she ever remembered being...purely from being forced into the role of bitch to a woman she despised.

A complicated relationship indeed.

When Lin found her climax she offered it to Korra in a sudden fashion; bucking her hips forward and using both hands to shove the Avatar’s face against her folds. She held Korra there as she shuddered and squirted, ignoring how hot and wet her nectar blasted the girl’s face, how it coated her nose and mouth and made it difficult for her to breathe without gulping down a streak of an older woman’s orgasmic juice. Lin’s body was tight as she reared her head back and offered a series of desperate gasps; her shoulders heaving and her thighs trembling as they squeezed painfully tight on the sides of Korra’s head. When she finished she released her grip and let Korra fall to the floor once more; leaving the Avatar to gasp, whimper, reclaim her breath, and soak in her arousal.

A short-lived reprieve before Lin crouched down anew, took a fistful of Korra’s hair once more, and pulled the slut’s face up to meet her own. She reared back and spat squarely in the Avatar’s gasping mouth, and smirked in dominant pleasure as the teenager immediately swallowed it up. Well trained...at least in private.

“I’m not nearly done with you yet, whore.” Lin hissed, much to Korra’s spiteful delight. “It’s early, and I don’t work until the night shift tomorrow.”

Those words made Korra quake with arousal, and with a glazed look in her eyes and a juice-coated smile, she offered her nemesis a teasing, coy smirk.

“B...Bring it on…” She murmured, ready for anything the older woman could offer. “I’ll...I’ll remember this next time…”

Lin Beifong certainly hoped so. After all, what was the fun in hatefucking someone that never fought back?

End.


	2. Cactus Juice Girls (Asami/Korra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami get naked - and get high on cactus juice. Originally posted in my FFF collection.

“Here we go, Korra, I’m startin’ to feel it!” Asami’s eyes went wide, her pupils large and round as she gave her lover a huge grin. It was a fun idea; take a few shots of cactus juice and, as Korra had put it, “bring balance to the bedroom.” Already Asami was starting to rethink things; not so much the idea itself, but the order in how they were doing it. Her pants and panties were off and laying on the floor but she was struggling with her shirt, her breasts exposed but her arms helplessly tangled up in the fabric as she failed to figure out how to get it up and over her head. “Why did I buy a cursed shirt?! Korra why did I buy a cursed shirt?!”

Korra, meanwhile, sat topless in a pair of thick leather pants. Her back resting to the headboard, her eyes glazed and one hand holding the empty glass she had just taken her second drought from. She looked over at the entity beside her, the slender girl panicking against a fabric monster, and with a grunt her eyes opened in starting revelation.

“I’ll save you, Asami and her boobs!” The Avatar suddenly roared, throwing her glass to the floor before tackling Asami to the bed. The still-trapped Sato girl was sent into a wild fit of gasping and laughing as she felt the Avatar’s hands move over her, squeezing her modest bust as she buried her face against the girl’s belly. Licks and kisses and full-blown slurps left heated wet streaks against Asami’s tummy, and before long that eager mouth found its way to her slit. Though Asami struggled still with the shirt and the effect of the hazy cactus juice, she couldn’t help but laugh in wild glee as Korra’s tongue starting working at her sex.

“I’M GONNA LEAVE YOU A NOTE FOR THE MORNIN!.” Korra literally shouted into Asami’s slit, before sticking her tongue out and drawing in wet, messy lines across Asami’s folds. Lines that, needless to say, would make for one hell of a difficult read.

A-S-A-M-I 

I

L-O-V-E 

Y-O-U

L-O-T-S

A-N-D 

W-E

A-R-E 

O-U-T 

O-F 

J-A-S-M-I-N-E 

T-E-A

Asami came long before Korra asked her to pick more up at the market tomorrow.

End.


	3. Going for Distance (Futa Korra and Futa Asami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futas Korra and Asami have a contest to see who can squirt their cum the furthest...! Like girls do.
> 
> Originally from my FFF collection.

Both of the lovers knelt shoulder-to-shoulder, their hands furiously working against their throbbing lengths. It was as silly a competition as a pair of slightly drunk girls could fathom; a contest to see whose seed would drive the furthest. As Korra gazed down at Asami’s length wrapped up in the Sato girl’s hand, she couldn’t help but give a hungry growl that accented her eventual words.

“You don’t have a chance, Asami.” Korra beamed, and elbowed her lover lightly in the waist. “The only reason you haven’t seen me cum across town is that usually I have your ass or your mouth to catch it.”

Asami, undaunted, kept stroking her length in rapid motions. She was quieter than Korra and didn’t offer the other woman a response, staying focused instead on winning the match. Arousal was deep within her and the sight of Korra beating her length in furious pumps was enough to make the girl throb with joy. And though she had to fight the urge to simply throw herself down on Korra’s length and catch her cum once more, there was simply too much on the line. If she won, Korra would have to suck her cock every morning for a month! And if she lost, well…

“Here comes! Here it comes, Asami!” Korra grinned wide, stroking faster and faster as her peak began. “Ohh, I can’t wait to see how tight Lin is!”

...if Korra won, she got to fuck Lin Bei Fong. It wasn’t exactly the most even bet, but now that Asami made it she had to see it through. Soon both girls jerked their lengths to a heavy completion, each one watching as their cum soared through the air and splashed in the distance. It was a few seconds before Asami’s eyes finally opened, blinking steadily as she lifted her head, her cheeks red and her body lined with a thin glaze of sweat.

“Is...is that it?! Did I do it?” She finally asked, her eyes shining.

From across the room, the manager of the noodle house gave the pair a horrified glare. Two tables and three romantic dinners ruined, all because the Avatar and her rich girlfriend didn’t know how to handle their booze.

At that point it didn’t really matter which one of them won the contest; the real winner was the pretty young woman sitting at the very edge of the restaurant who had caught both blasts against her face. She’d be eating free at the noodle house for a month.

End.


	4. Korra Breeds Senna (Futa Korra and Senna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Korra wants a little sibling, but since her dad isn't up to the task she takes matters into her own hands!
> 
> Originally from my FFF collection.

It was Tonraq’s own fault; at least that’s what Korra told herself. She had been begging for a little brother or sister for the longest time; someone to look up to their big tough Avatar sister, someone that she could take under her wing and teach them all about bending, being a hero, and living out in the Southern Water Tribe. And since dear old dad had been resistant to the idea…

“K...Korra...Korra…” Senna clenched her teeth, her fingers tightening around the sheets of the bed. “We...we shouldn’t be…” She didn’t have a more compelling argument than that. Her daughter felt so wonderful inside of her that she didn’t dare try to pull away, and despite the taboo she simply braced herself while the younger woman rammed again and again into her mother. Korra was wearing a cocky smirk the entire time as she hilted herself again and again, her member aching against the tight warm folds of Senna, and her moment drawing closer and closer.

“C’mon Mom, I know you want to have another baby, too.” She grinned, and allowed one hand to cross over Senna’s rear in a harsh slap. Enough to lightly reprimand her for pretending that she didn’t. “And since this is the only other cock in the house, this is the only way!” Her thrusting went quicker and quicker until Senna suddenly tightened up on her, squeezing her daughter’s shaft with a great tension that was sure to milk her length. As the two women drew closer into their release Korra’s member finally erupted as she hilted herself, squirting load after load of hot, white cream deep into Senna’s entrance. As she kept herself inside and kissed fondly at the back of her mother’s neck the Avatar whispered a little softer, her voice sounding tender and sweet, despite promising more depraved moments to come. “Of course, we’re gonna have to do it a lot more to make sure it sticks…”

End.


	5. Pregnant Glory Hole Trip (Korra/Asami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami, both heavily pregnant, go to a high class glory hole to have some fun!

Asami’s tongue trailed from the edge of Korra’s belly button up to just underneath her breast, taking with it a long line of cum that had recently been left resting against the Avatar’s flesh. The cock that had offered it was already slipping back into the other side of the wall through the hole, sure to be replaced by a new one. At their favorite location for such fun there was never a lack of hard lengths ready to be offered to the two lovers, and already Korra was licking her licks in anticipation of the next. While Asami finished slurping up the cum from her wife’s pregnant stomach she arched a curious brow, allowing the cream to rest against her tongue before coyly swallowing it up.

“Mmm. Something...is a little different.” The Sato girl mused at the flavor of white, before she took notice of something quite delightful against her lover’s body. “Ah! Why Korra, just look at this!” Her hands reached out to grab at the two stiffened nipples of the Avatar’s full breasts, giving them each a squeeze until a bead of noticeable milk appeared from the tip. Apparently the Avatar had been leaking for a few moments now, and within the dark confines of their glory hole room neither woman had noticed amidst the white. At least, not until Asami had tasted something different mixed in with the cum she so readily drank from her wife’s body.

“Ohhh! A-Asami, that’s...ohmmmph…” The Avatar wasn’t given much of a chance to respond, what with her mouth soon moving to wrap around a new cock that was offered up to her. Her tongue curled and swept back and forth underneath a newly twitching tip, and as she slurped and suckled on the thick member now offered her she could hear Asami give a delighted giggle. Already a new cock was appearing from a second hole and Asami was sweeping forward, pressing her ample pregnant stomach against Korra’s as she moved to take responsibility. She used her lips to handle the offered cock for now; both her hands far too eager to keep teasing Korra’s leaking nipples.

The two women shuddered in delight as they remained there, sucking and slurping contently while their Asami kept milking her wife. The drips of milk that slid in between their stomachs drew into a sticky glaze across their bodies; a glaze they would no doubt clean from each other in between lengths offered through the holes. That little venue where the two women visited to suck cock anonymously had proven to be a very eventuful one for the pair; first the spot where they each got pregnant and second for the place where Korra first began to cream. As Korra’s mouth was filled with a rush of heavy white cum that rolled about her tongue and slowly slithered down her throat, the Avatar couldn’t help but wonder...just what other wonderful times would she and her wife have there in that tiny room surrounded by holes and cum?

End.


	6. Silly BDSM (Korra and Asami D/s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are trying to get into the hardcore BDSM scene, but they can't stop cracking up!

“Alright, slut! Get your...get your wet pussy ready, ‘cause...uh…’cause it’s going inside!” Korra pointed squarely at Asami’s nose, giving her an accusing glance that was only barely able to stay together. She had to admit...this all felt a bit silly, but experimentation was the spice of any relationship. They had been enjoying slow, long lovemaking sessions for almost two years straight now, and it was time to see if they could flex their muscles with more...unique types of sex. Asami was already gagged with a bright red ball and the Sato girl was strapped in a chair with leather wrapped about her ankles and wrists; keeping her sex exposed with the word “Fuckslut” written just above her lap with lipstick. She looked good, that was for sure...but Korra couldn’t help but snicker at the sight.

It all just seemed so silly! Did people really do this?

“Mmphhg pnnnhfm!” Asami murmured around her gag, and when she swept her head up and down to confirm Korra’s question, she sent little bits of spit across her face and breasts. She squeaked a little as some of the spit struck her face, and Korra just giggled as she moved a hand in to sweep her fingers across the girl’s nose, clearing it.

“So messy.” Korra cooed, before returning to her stern, stoic voice once more. “Uh, I mean...you messy whore! We’ll see how big of a, uh...puddle you make when I give you...this!”

And from there, she finally took her chance. A swift shove sent a vibrating toy deep inside of Asami’s slit; right down to the hilt and forcing the girl to go into excited spasms. Asami’s eyes opened wide and she made a loud noise around the ballgag, twitching and trembling and rocking into the toy. It was powered by none other than Future Industries technology, and though Asami assumed the device would be better suited for industrial purposes, she had to admit it worked pretty well as something to ride. Admittedly, she had already field tested the cock-shaped device during long nights at the office when she and Korra only had the telephone to keep them close.

“Yes, it’s a perfect fit in your hungry...uh...snatch!” Korra pointed up to the sky, like she was a supervillain that had just accomplished some grand scheme. “Moan for me, bitch! Show the Avatar what a horny cont you are!”

Asami blinked. Even with the toy inside of her, she tilted her head and gave Korra an inquisitve, curious look. It was enough to stop the Avatar’s momentdum dead in its tracks, and she gazed at Asami with an equally confused look.

“...what, what did I say?” She asked, before quickly recalling the words that had left her mouth. “...horny con-OH! I MEAN HORNY CUNT! WHAT A HORNY CUNT YOU ARE!”

Smooth.

The evening continued with the two struggling with new roles, but not at all with each other’s intimate parts. Years of well-trained touches and licks were all they really needed to enjoy their evening, even if it was amidst a fit of giggling, laughing, and uncomfortably floundering with their newly kinky settings. And hey, by the very end of the evening it had given Korra a chance to Waterbend Asami’s squirt.

She had always wondered if that would work. And now, with the memory of making it all go straight into Asami’s mouth like a kinky fountain, she knew!

End.


	7. Breeding Contest (Futas Korra and Asami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Korra and Futa Asami are back at it again! This time, competing to see which one can breed the most babes!

Three months later, and the score was still a dead heat between them. Both Korra and Asami had proven to be equally potent in their latest contest, just like all of their previous competitions that had come before. The cocks those two remarkable women wielded were the things of legend, and across Republic City and beyond they had spread their seed in yet another thrilling contest. It had been months filled with passion and excitement, with thick cocks stuffed into tight pussies, and lots and lots of rich, warm cum.

And now...a lot of paperwork. Boring paperwork.

“C’moooooooon, Asami, did I win or not?!” Korra whined, her head resting on the table as she looked sideways at her lover. At the other edge of it Asami was still looking over papers with her glasses perched at the edge of her nose, keeping an analytical eye on everything. It was tricky work; orchestrating a contest the likes of which they had put together. It took a lot of recordkeeping, a lot of forethought, and a lot of communication with women that they had enjoyed. Asami seemed to take to the paperwork aspect quite well, but Korra on the other hand… “I’m so boooooooooooored. Who won?!”

“I’m trying to figure that out, if you’d just be quiet for a few seconds.” Asami murmured, eyes narrowing as she looked over a few more sheets of paper. “Let’s see...I got Ginger, the mayor’s wife, that cute girl that runs the coffee shop, Zhu Li…” She continued to check off names down the list, her brow furrowing as she did so. “You got Opal, Jinora on her eighteenth birthday, Kya--”

“Kya counts for two.” Korra chimed in, poking at her lover’s elbow. “Because she’s old. She counts for two because it’s super impressive that I knocked her up.”

“She counts as one, and you only fucked her because you were horny.” Asami murmured, casting her gaze towards her lover. “I remember you distinctly said ‘I know I can’t get her pregnant, but I can’t wait to fill my spiritual daughter up with cum.’”

“Hmph.” Korra scowled, rolling her eyes and keep her cheek slumped to the desk. “...but she still counts for one, at least.”

“She does still count for one, yes.” Asami mused, and continued tallying the list. “We’ve gone through most of the women we know, as well as plenty of civilians that caught our eye. And from what I can tell, we’re in a dead heat. Tied, at thirty seven women each. One of us needs one more to break the tie.”

The two both exchanged glances, already running thoughts on who they knew that was left. Who they knew that was fertile. Very...very...very fertile.

“Dibs on Pema!” Both women blurted out at the same time.

End.


	8. Asami's Sack (Futa Asami/Fem Korra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's pregnant, the baby is Asami's, and Korra just can't keep her mouth off of her girlfriend's balls!

“That’s it, Korra...that’s a good girl.” Asami purred, and allowed her fingers to gently trail down the back of Korra’s head. The head of Future Industries was sitting right there in her office; leaning back in a chair sat behind a wide oak desk. She was mostly dressed to the nines that afternoon; silk stockings, a deep red pencil skirt that matched her blazer, and her hair finely styled into a low sitting ponytail near the top of her neck. The only thing that was less than professional was the thick cock sticking out from her lap, and the heavy pair of balls covered in spit.

At the edge of her seat Korra knelt down, stripped naked as she trailed her tongue in long, wide strikes against her lover’s sack. It wasn’t at all out of the ordinary for Korra to fall into the service of Asami’s cock during lunchtime; after all, that was how she got pregnant in the first place. Even now the Avatar held an arm underneath her pregnant belly, helping to keep herself balanced as she slurped up and down, layering her lover’s balls in a thick glistening coating of spit. It was slow and sloppy work by definition but the longer she licked the harder Asami became, and the sight of that throbbing shaft intersecting her view of her lover was absolutely thrilling.

Korra just murmured contently with the taste of Asami’s balls in her mouth, cradling each side of the pouch against her tongue individually while she worked. Threads of spit rolled down her chin and landed on her pregnant belly, which she was eager to slide her palm across and lewdly rub in against her toned, dark flesh. Almost every afternoon that she visited Asami during her lunch break led to Korra feeling wet and slimy and glistening with delight; whether it was sweat or spit or cum managing to cover every bit of her. And as she buried her nose against the spot where Asami’s cock met her sack it was clear that afternoon would be no different. It didn’t matter how far along she was in her pregnancy, or how little time they had before Asami’s next meeting, the woman’s cock had to be tended to before everything else. Her cock...and her big, tasty balls.

End.


	9. Race to the Finish (Futas Korra and Asami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're competing to see who can make the other cum first! Whoever wins...the other also wins!

“Asami, this is cheating!” Korra scowled, looking down at the contraption locked around her lap. She could only barely see her cock underneath the wires and machinery, including a heavy pump with a few slowly rotating gears. “And...I’m not comfortable having something so...busy down there.”

“Yeah, well, you should’ve thought of that when you decided to cheat last time.” Asami answered back swiftly, moving to take position alongside her lover. Aside from the robotic chaos strapped around Korra’s lap both girls were completely naked, and Asami’s cock hung nicely from her lap already thick and heavy. “If you’re allowed to ‘cum bend’ to make sure you shoot the furthest, I’m allowed to use my talents to make you cum quicker. Simple as that.” Korra just pouted at the explanation, but she couldn’t really refute the other woman’s claims. With a soft grunt she spit in her palm and moved her hand down, across Asami’s shaft so her hand could wrap keenly around the length. Already her lover throbbed within her, and she looked up at Asami with a soft blush on her cheeks.

“Ready?” She inquired, and Asami simply nodded. Korra quickly went to work; stroking her hand back and forth as the two girls knelt side by side, her fingers tight around Asami’s length as she feverishly pumped her partner’s cock. As she worked; however, she soon noticed that her beloved Asami wasn’t doing...well...anything. She simply knelt there with her hands behind her back, her member getting stroked by Korra’s dark fingers, a smug expression on her face. Korra’s own cock was left trapped in that machine, gripped firmly on all sides by it while it stayed hitched around her waist. “Y...You’re not even going to try?!”

“Oh, I’ll try and win.” Asami responded confidently, and licked her lips before slipping forward to give Korra a tiny peck on the cheek. “Once I get a half decent handjob out of you first, love.”

Korra did just that, pumping her hand over her lover’s member faster and faster. She put the girl’s teasing gaze out of her mind as she stared down at Asami’s cock, throbbing and tensing, pulsing and getting oh so close. She knew Asami’s cock almost as well as her own, and especially with the black haired girl not even trying, she was definitely assured a victory! Another win for Korra was right around the corner, and she grinned wide as she saw Asami tense up in the early few seconds of an orgasm. “Here we go! Let’s see it, Asami!”

In response, Asami simply stretched a hand forward and pushed a button on the device strapped around Korra’s lap. A sudden whir of activity overtook the Avatar and Korra’s eyes snapped open wide as the device started to buzz, its full potential coming to life and sending the girl into a state of shock. Lifelike suction wrapped around her length and gave her steady pumping while a petal-soft device teased her heavy sack, moving back and forth across her balls to leave her shuddering in delight. And as if that weren’t enough from the spot where the device secured around her back a small lever popped out to reveal a pre-lubricated rod four inches long and one and a half inches thick, one that snapped down in a swift motion and pierced down into Korra’s ass.

Korra was left howling from the sudden flux of motion, from the pumping to the simulated licking, to the steady pistoning the device was giving her ass. It was so overwhelming and so sudden that the Avatar’s body drew in far too much pleasure to process, and soon enough the device started to hum and whir. On the side of the machine there was an empty glass tube that steadily started to fill with white; cum collected from the built-in resevoir that Korra almost instantly flooded with cream. Asami just beamed as she stretched a hand out, unscrewing the tube and holding it aloft, a perfect glass of Avatar cream.

The inventor lifted the tube to her lips and took a long drink, enjoying a few heavy swallows of her lover’s fresh-pumped cum.

“Korra, my love.” She mused, and licked her lips. “This is the taste of victory.”

End.


	10. Take It With You (Futas Korra/Asami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami love having each other's cum inside. Why not a pair of plugs to make sure it stays in all day?

Future Industries ass plugs had been a hot seller, ever since Korra and Asami had started their own line based around their morning activities. As the two thick-cocked lovers finished up their morning ritual, Asami opened up the nearby desk drawer to pull out two of their favorites. One of them was coiled and swirling and tinted a marble blue while the other had a more solid and square frame, colored a deep green. Couples plugs in the style of the four nations; you didn’t have to be from somewhere to enjoy pretending it was in your ass!

“Mmm...I really filled you up good, didn’t I?” Asami purred as she rolled Korra over, one hand moving to her lover’s ass as she started to spread her out. Against the pucker of Korra’s rear there was already a noticeable steady seep of cum, long white threads that were pushing out with every one of the Avatar’s breaths. Asami just chuckled as she reached for the Water Tribe plug, pressing the swirl against Korra’s rear and slowly working it inside. “How’s that? I had an extra large one made for you...maybe that was a mistake with the gallon of cum I pumped into you.”

Asami giggled, but her own rear hadn’t fared much better. No sooner was Korra plugged up did she return the favor for Asami, pushing her slender lover flat against the bed and straddling the back of her legs. There she held the Earth Kingdom plug and gazed down at Asami’s ass; a tight little bud that she had just filled with a tremendous amount of cream. Just like Korra Asami’s ass was nearly overflowing with the white release, so densely packed that every breath Asami took threatened squirting some of it. And Korra, with a smile on her face, simply tossed the Earth Kingdom plug against the bed.

“...you know what?” She finally asked, her thick member slapping forward and the tip pushing against Asami’s already-filled rear. “I think I’m not quite done just yet, after all.” As she eased inside Asami’s toes curled, the industrialist gasping and shuddering in delight. Her eyes closed and she smiled wide as she was penetrated yet again, her own cock throbbing underneath her as her rear wrapped around Korra’s impressive length.

They had devised the morning ritual to help them wake up and go about their day, but so far? Asami had been late to work every day they tried it.

End.


	11. Kuvira in Charge (Kuvira, drugged Asami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira Noncons Asami while Korra has to sit and watch. Some Great Uniter! That doesn't sound like she's bringing people together at all!

“I’m...I’m sorry, Korra, I can’t-”

“She can’t help it.” Kuvira drew a wide, wicked smile across her features, gripping onto Asami’s hips a little tighter. She fucked her strap-on into the industrialist’s pussy a little more vigorously, forcing Asami to hilt a synthetic member that was simply a bit too big for her. The alchemists that the Great Uniter had hired to do her dirtiest work hadn’t failed her; the chemical had worked wonders on Asami and now the little raven-haired slut just couldn’t stop. Couldn’t stop gyrating her hips, couldn’t stop her arousal from taking over her body, and couldn’t stop looking at her tied up lover across the room.

Korra; with a gag in her mouth and metal bindings keeping her arms behind her back, merely seethed with rage as she looked at Kuvira fucking her girlfriend. Each thrust that Kuvira gave into Asami’s tight pussy was one that was stolen from her, and already the Avatar’s mind was spinning with possibilities of how to get her revenge. At the moment; however, it seemed like such a sweet taste would be far away...she too was stripped naked, and Kuvira had plenty more of her intoxicating brew on hand. That fact wasn’t lost to the Great Uniter, and she made it a point to gaze into Korra’s eyes as she began to rut Asami deeply, hungrily, and forcefully.

Their eyes locked, and while the screams of gradual delight from Asami filled the room, Kuvira made sure that the Avatar knew the depths of her conquest. The Avatar hadn’t just lost; she and her girlfriend would become her thralls. It’d be a job with endless amounts of naked hard work on her hands and knees, but it would be a rewarding task indeed. After all, wasn’t Asami already crying out in the throes of a mad pleasure?

“...bet you’ve never heard her so happy.” Kuvira gave a sadistic grin as Asami’s sounds continued to fill the air, and the heat flashing across Korra’s cheeks were a mix of rage and arousal. It was true; she hadn’t. And a dark, dark part of her was already wondering what noises Kuvira would fuck out of her, too.

End.


	12. Rough Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and Korra try to work out their differences in a sexually aggressive fashion. Too bad they're both so bullheaded.

At that point late in the negotiations, it was clear they weren’t trying to convince each other anymore. They were simply trying to tire the other out. It was in a neutral spot in a military tent that the two icons of their respective forces clashed, naked and sweaty and grinding desperately against each other in the throes of a violent bout of desire. Neither woman was particularly gentle with each other, dealing in slaps and strikes and throwing each other across the room as they were pinned to the ground and rutted like a pair of depraved sluts. In the far, far distant on the other side of the tent both Kuvira’s army and Korra’s friends were waiting on the sidelines, waiting to hear if peace could be reached between their parties. And despite the sounds that were coming from the tent, it seemed like such peace wouldn’t come.

If anything, the battle would be even more intense. As Korra slammed Kuvira down against the ground once more, her fingers locked on the other woman’s shoulders and she drove her knee against Kuvira’s slit. It was a slow; hard grind, the sort that left a long wet streak across Korra’s knee and the kind that sent a shockwave of forced pleasure from Kuvira’s body. Kuvira, bracing herself and shuddering in despised glee, simply pressed her hands to the side of Korra’s neck and drew their faces in close.

“You...You won’t win.” She hissed, and spared a few seconds to violently kiss the other woman, battering their tongues together and letting spit smear across their joined lips. When their mouths broke apart once more Kuvira glared at Korra with even more intense ferocity in her eyes, her voice sounding more resolved and determined than ever. “I’ll rebuild the world, Korra...and you’ll be lucky to be my slut in my new order.”

“We’ll see, Kuvira.” Korra hissed in return, sweat forcing her hair to cling to her brow and give her a polished shine. Her knee continued to rock forward against the other woman’s pussy, smearing nectar more and more on her flesh and driving Kuvira even hotter. “We’re not done here yet, bitch, and you’ve got a long way to go if you think you’re going to tire me out.”

At that rate, neither woman would call of their armies anytime soon...but if they kept going, there was a good chance their respective groups would simply get bored and go home. There was only so long one could stand outside a tent listening to a spiritual and cultural leader violently hatefuck a military revolutionary.

End.


	13. Under Desk Deal (Korra/Asami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's trying to do business, but Korra isn't making it any easier for her from underneath the desk.

“Korra, I’ve had to read the same sentence three times already!” Asami hissed through clenched teeth, her hands tightly gripping the sides of her file. A bit of sweat lined the industrialist’s brow as she tried her best to focus, but as the seconds passed and Korra’s tongue continued to dance it became increasingly obvious that it was a losing battle. Every time she took a deep breath and told herself she’d pay attention she felt Korra swirl around against her hood, or even drive two fingers slowly inside of her slit. On the surface it looked like Asami was just having another day at the office; dressed in her finest business attire and ringing with all of her professional grace. Underneath the surface; however, her nylon-clad legs were wrapped around the powerful shoulders of her lover, and her skirt and panties had been pulled aside to make way for the Avatar’s affections.

“Mmm...then just put it down for a few minutes and let me finish!” Korra giggled from underneath the desk, hooking her digits inside of her lover’s slit and tugging tenderly within her. Every taste of Asami encouraged her to keep going, moaning at the flavor of her fiance and drinking in long, deep breaths of her. “I promise, it won’t take long! And you can get right back to work feeling more relaxed than ever before.”

Asami knew full well that was a lie. Not the relaxed part; of course, but the mere notion that it would be over in just a few minutes. The last time she gave in to Korra’s under the table negotiations she wasn’t able to work the entire rest of the day; almost too tired to walk and with her clothes completely ruined. Still, as she felt those digits wiggling in and out of her, and the faintest hint of Korra licking underneath her slit at the tight back hole of her rear...she gave a tiny grunt, and slapped her papers to the desk below.

“...fine!” She grumbled, and started to push back from her desk so she could properly join Korra underneath it. Just before she dipped underneath she stared across the table, sighing before descending. “I’ll just be a few minutes, Zhu Li!”

Zhu Li sat at the other side staring, wide-eyed and stunned. This wasn’t how a professional company did business, but since that was the way things were going…

“Can...Can I join, too?” She asked, calmly adjusting her glasses.

End.


	14. Better and Better (PregKorra, FutaAsami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The further Korra is in her pregnancy the more irresistible Asami finds her.

“Careful, careful!” Korra gasped, doing her best to keep balanced as Asami shoved at her from behind. Her head was already spinning as her wife yanked down her pants past her ankles, and forced the Avatar to lift one of her legs up to the edge of the couch. While Korra remained precariously positioned her large, pregnant belly was further exposed by Asami’s grip from behind, and she purred against Korra’s throat as she fondled that large, round stomach.

“Relax.” She whispered, the bulge at the front of her pants pressing hard and stiff against Korra’s back. “I’d never do anything to hurt either of you. But I just...mmm. Can’t help myself, babe, so here it comes…”

Korra blushed heavily as she heard Asami’s fly unzip, and then the meaty weight of her cock slapped against her own toned ass. There wasn’t any moment of hesitation before the Future Industries heiress thrust herself into her pregnant wife, and Korra’s already wet folds were all too eager to accommodate her. Together the two of them held Korra’s thoroughly pregnant stomach to keep it from shaking around too much, cradling it while Asami started to fuck her bride with short, swift strikes. The sound of wet flesh slapping together filled the room around them, and Korra strained her head backward to find Asami’s mouth for a long and lingering kiss.

It was that way nearly every morning these days, now that Korra was in her ninth month. The baby would be due any day now, and yet Asami couldn’t keep her cock out of her wife. The Avatar was almost worried that once she had her daughter her wife might no longer be interested, but then...she could always get pregnant again, after all! The thought spun through the Avatar’s mind and made her desperately whimper into Asami’s kiss, just as her tight, wet hole clenched about Asami’s cock. Nothing would make Korra happier than to be Asami’s breeding bitch for the foreseeable future, having as many babies as the industrialist wanted and always bending over for her cock.

Being married was a better experience than the Avatar had ever imagined.

End.


	15. Strip for Asami (FutaAsami, FemKorra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra does a striptease for her futa girlfriend!

The longer Korra danced, the harder Asami got. As the two women relaxed within their bedroom, the Avatar continued to spin on the newly-installed pole put their purely for their own delightful amusement. The revealing outfit that the Avatar had worn that evening was getting more and more revealing all the time, with her nipples already too stiff to stop from peeking out from behind the straps and the slip of her panties falling aside to show more than just a few glances of her folds.

Nearby, Asami sat in a comfortable chair almost entirely dressed, though her pants had been unzipped to unveil her own thick and throbbing cock. She had been idly toying with herself for the past few minutes, though it was hardly necessary to keep herself up in light of Korra’s dance. While the Avatar twisted and moved around the pole; using lessons she had learned from Suyin, Asami was quite content to keep her eyes transfixed and enjoy the show. As she wrapped her fingers about her shaft and smeared her precum around with her thumb, the young woman simply gave a low, hungry purr and spoke up in a thoughtful voice.

“You’re getting good at this.” She mused, watching as Korra once more bent backwards to give Asami a long, appreciative look at her flat bare belly and her bold, firm breasts. “Maybe you should start doing it for a living.”

“I...stop teasing, Asami!” Korra blushed at the thought, but continued to move just as she had been taught. As she hung from the pole with both hands she slowly brought her legs up and forward, closing her knees together before slowly spreading them so wide that Asami could see her slit peeking out once more. “I couldn’t do this for anyone but you, you know that!”

“Really now?” Asami smirked, and continued to fondle her stiff, eager member. She was already achingly hard, and couldn’t wait to reveal to Korra that she knew about a little secret the Avatar had neglected to mention. “So...tell me, love. If you couldn’t do it for anyone but me...how did Suyin ever know that you were doing it right?”

Once more Korra’s cheeks blushed, and she nibbled on her bottom lip. That was...that was some time ago! She and Asami hadn’t even become exclusive yet! But still, that one night dancing for her teacher had been a thrilling experience with an older woman. As Asami leaned back and continued to stroke her cock, she chuckled softly and gazed at her lover.

“I’m not mad.” She assured her, pumping her hand back and forth. “But keep dancing...and tell me all about that night.”

Korra merely blushed vibrantly again, and gave a tiny nod as her body kept sweeping through the air.

“Well, we had just finished the lesson, and I was so sweaty…”

End.


	16. Sorry Dad (Korra/Senna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra fingers Senna in the kitchen just before Tonraq walks in!

“Shh, don’t want Dad to hear us, do we?” Korra whispered against the edge of her mother’s ear, a wicked smile on her face. In that very instant her hand was down the front of her mother’s panties; cupping along the older woman’s folds and slowly stroking along her wet, warm sex. Two of her fingers were pressed inside and wiggling gently back and forth, hooking against her walls and teasing her entrance with well-practiced motions. Senna, left more or less speechless by the attention, held onto the handles of her cooking pot a little tighter.

“K…Korra…s…stop it…” She whimpered, though her desire for Korra to stop wasn’t so great that she actively pulled away. Her head was lowered and her cheeks were dark, and as the seconds passed more and more pleasure rolled through her body. Just what had that Sato girl been teaching her daughter in Republic City?!

It didn’t take long from when Korra started for Senna to reach her climax. The taboo heat of the moment pushed her easily over the edge, and if it wasn’t for Korra’s free hand circling around from behind her mother and sealing over her mouth, she likely would’ve cried out in that moment. As it was, she stood there frozen and blushing, trembling as her pussy milked against her own daughter’s fingers.

Movement from down the hall alerted the two women, and by the time Tonraq stepped inside the kitchen Korra was seated once more at the table. She was licking her fingers, a surefire sign that his strong young daughter had already snuck a bite of dinner before they were all gathered to eat.

“They don’t teach you manners in Republic City?” He asked his daughter, slowly moving to sit across from her. “Couldn’t wait for the whole family?”

“Sorry, Dad.” Korra beamed, her mother’s juice against her tongue. “Saw something by the stew I couldn’t resist getting a hand on.”

End.


	17. Auntie's Favorite (FutaLin, Opal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Lin has some fun with her niece Opal's ass.

“Aunt Lin…you’re…you’re being too rough!” Opal winced as she felt the older woman crash into her, driving deep her cock until she could feel the younger woman tighten fiercely about her. It was the main reason that the Chief of police at Republic City kept a bottle of lubricant in her desk at work; visits from her niece. Every time Opal dropped by she’d end up bent over the older woman’s desk, and every time she’d end up feeling Lin pierce her down to the very core of her ass. Despite her protests, Lin just smirked…she knew that for Opal, there was no “too rough.”

The desk creaked underneath them, each slam from the chief drawing forth another cry from her niece. She leaned in close to squeeze her chests against the back of Opal’s shoulders, and as she did so her mouth drew forward, dipping at the edge of her ear as she whispered to her in a deep, aroused tone.

“Official regulations won’t let me use the handcuffs for anything but business when I’m on the clock.” She smirked, her member thick and stretching the wonderful rear pucker of the girl. “But if you swing by my apartment tonight, I think we can have a little more fun before you go back to Zaofu.”

“Y-Yes, Aunt Lin…” Opal whined a little, her toes curling and her rear clenching about that thick, penetrating member. She braced herself as the older woman picked up her pace, knowing that before too long she’d once again feel the hot, familiar rush of Lin’s cream flooding her rear. “…j-just don’t tell Mom…”

End.


	18. Alternate Asami (Korra/Asami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Equalist version of Asami punishes the Avatar!

Korra winced, her eyes shutting tight as she felt the wicked, dark haired woman slide herself inside. As soon as her eyes closed she felt the sting of a leather-gloved hand crack hard on the side of her rear, enough to force her to give a sharp cry around her ball gag. As the thick member stirred inside of her, Korra was forced to listen to the other woman’s harsh words ringing with authority and anger.

“Open your eyes, whore.” Asami hissed out, waiting until Korra did just that. Before her sat the mirror she had been forced in front of, forced to watch herself on hands and knees, gagged and fucked from behind by her enemy. Asami simply smirked as she rolled her hips from side to side, thrilling at the warm, tight entrance she had forced herself inside. “You need to get used to the sight of yourself like that. Now that you don’t have your bending anymore, there aren’t many other useful things you can do…”

The words she offered added further insult, and Korra forced her gaze ahead as the slender woman continued to claim her. For such a dainty rich girl Asami was well endowed, and each press of her hips pushed that thick, violating member deep into Korra’s folds. Every squeeze forward forced the Avatar to grunt against her ball gag, and before long she watched as threads of spit dangled from the sides, landing against the cold concrete underneath her. Claimed and fucked by the Equalist woman, drained of her bending, Korra gave a pathetic sigh as she stared at her reflection. The reflection of a woman that was broken down to a base, singular purpose.

It wasn’t...so bad, and it seemed like she’d have plenty of time to get used to it.

End.


	19. Your Niece Will Do (FutaLin, FemOpal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the old days, Lin would jam her cock into her little sister Suyin. But now? Opal suits her just fine.

It was just like when they were growing up together. Lin holding the hips of a pretty young woman, fucking her from behind with the thick length she had been born with. She was holding a tight fistful of the girl’s hair as she claimed her hard with a steady series of fierce thrusts, and from the tint on the pretty young thing’s cheeks it was clear she was relishing the attention. Twenty years ago it was Suyin in that position, but as she witnessed now it was her own daughter that had taken that place.

The tea service that Suyin had brought for her sister now laid on the ground, clattered and spilled after she had dropped it in shock. It had been too long since she had seen her sister’s naked body and smelled the thick scent of heated bliss that filled the air in the midst of her fury. Even though it was her own pretty, dark-haired daughter that now gripped the sheets and whimpered in a lewd passion, Suyin couldn’t help but force herself to swallow a bit of jealousy. Jealousy that Lin could easily read across her sister’s face.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten how tight you are.” She practically growled, and pressed a swift, hard slap against Opal’s rear, sending the girl into an aroused squeak. She started to roll her hips back and forth, eagerly fucking herself against that thick member spreading her pretty young folds. Lin just beamed, watching with utter confidence as Suyin’s own daughter fucked herself in front of her. “Want me to show your little girl what a slut her mother used to be?”

Suyin stepped over the dropped tea service, one hand moving back to close the door behind her. As she approached her older sister and her beautiful daughter right there in the center of the guest bedroom, she had a nervous but aroused lump in her throat. All those years apart, and it looked like they were going to take things up right where they left off.

End.


	20. Korra Creamer (FutaKorra, FemAsami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A futa Korra makes sure to add some extra creamer to her girl's morning coffee!

It took a lot of motivation for the Avatar to wake up early, but with Asami having a big day ahead of her she had forced herself to rise so she could make her lover lunch. In a few hours Asami would be stuck in boring but important meetings, and Korra was determined to see her lover off for the day in a proper fashion. As the sound of the shower a few doors down the hall continued, Korra was grunting steadily as she stood at the kitchen counter, making Asami’s morning coffee.

Well…the coffee had already been made, but adding the cream was the time consuming part. The woman had the front of her shorts pulled down as she rapidly stroked her spit-covered length, pumping her cock in desperate fashion as she guided her tip to point at the top of Asami’s mug. The steam of the coffee teased the underside of her tip, and as she drew closer and closer Korra’s senses burned with delight. Nervously she glanced over her shoulder to make sure Asami hadn’t come out of the shower unexpected, and before long she gave a sudden gasp as her moment struck.

Spurts of thick, white cream danced from her tip and landed against the mug, some of it smearing to the edges but a healthy dollop of it landing squarely in the center. The otherwise black coffee splashed as Korra squirted burst after burst inside of it, swirling a bit of white throughout its otherwise dark waters. No sooner did Korra finally cum did she hear the shower turn off and the door finally open, tucking herself back inside at the last minute as she spun on a heel.

“Hey, sweetheart. Made you coffee!” Korra beamed, holding the mug up and swiping one finger across the lip of it, trying to hide the line of cum that clung to it. Asami, wearing a bath towel and giving Korra a seductive look, grabbed the mug and took a lingering sip as she greeted her.

“Always so thoughtful.” Asami beamed, licking her lips of the taste. The Sato girl wasn’t an idiot; the cum covering the rest of the countertop and the bulge in Korra’s shorts was all she needed to see to know that Korra had added her usual special ingredient. But she had never balked at drinking her lover’s special coffee in the past, and wasn’t about to start now. “Think you could prepare a thermos for me before I left?” With a smirk she turned on a heel, glancing over her shoulder and giving her lover a teasing wink. “This time, leave the coffee out.”

End.


	21. Mother Daughter Titfight (Korra/Senna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Senna engage in a Southern Water Tribe tradition: a breast expansion brawl!

“You’re going down this year, Mom, I promise!”

“It’d be the first time.” Senna smirked at her daughter’s taunt, and licked her lips as she braced herself into a defensive position. Surrounded by all of the rest of the tribe the mother and daughter pairing squared off in a simple ring made for just such an event; an event where the biggest breasted of the tribe vied for the championship. Senna had been the grand champion since the days she was pregnant with Korra, but now that the Avatar had grown up she might finally be able to claim the championship herself.

Korra darted ahead; her own naked body racing towards her mothers. She executed a sudden spin as she neared the other woman’s spot and her breasts went arching in a wide circle, following her momentum and preparing to slam right down on the old woman’s head. A predictable charge to be sure and Senna had seen it coming a mile away. She hopped back as threads of water moved to grab her naked lower half and suddenly propel her forward, up and over her daughter’s attack. She moved to make a swift and decisive counterattack; taking advantage of Korra’s reckless nature by driving her body down against the back of her shoulders. Soon Korra was stuffed hard to the snow below them, her nipples stiff and hard and her entire body struck with a sudden chill. Her naked mother stood over her, pinning her beloved daughter down with her tits and using one hand to give her a sharp, harsh spank across her ass.

“That’s even faster than last year, Korra!” Senna grinned, rolling her eyes as the crowd already began to cheer. “You just get so worked up, you need to learn that titbending is about patience! Do you think Mommy made this big, heavy treats overnight?!” With that she wiggled her chest from side to side, driving Korra’s cheeks a little deeper into the snow.

“Mmmph...sn...no fair, Mom!” Korra whined, trying but failing to push back up. Her mom’s tits were just way too big and heavy, and her own weren’t exactly doing her any favors in the lower back area. As she pressed her palms flat to the snow and even tried to use water bending to get out of it, her mother kept her fully in place. A smack of one tit, a spank to her ass, even a little whip of water across the naked spread of her folds. Korra was trapped under her naked mother...again, and every year it felt like she had to sit there longer and longer while Senna showed off.

“You know the deal, Korra.” Senna smiled, and lifted one breast just long enough to let it drop down on Korra’s back again and make her give a gasping whimper. “I don’t let you up until you say it~”

“Mmmmph. Fine.” Korra scowled, already plotting her revenge for next year. “...Mom you have the best tits in all the Four Nations. I can only hope one day my breasts are half as glorious as yours.”

“Good.” Senna reached down and gave her daughter a little pet on the head. “Try again next year, sweetie! Even though we both know it won’t do any good!”

End.


	22. Jinora's 18th (Jinora, FutaKorra, FutaAsami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Jinora's 18th birthday, she only wants one thing: to become the submissive, bred slut of Korra and Asami.

“Happy birthday, you little slut.” Asami smiled bright as she slapped her cock across the top of Jinora’s scalp. The Airbender had been celebrating that birthday with Korra and Asami for nearly two hours now, and she could definitely say it was much better than the balloons and cake waiting for her back home. At that point the young lady was naked and filled; glistening with a thin layer of sweat and left sticky from all the cum. She had sucked and fucked both Korra and Asami and managed to stretch every last one of her little holes around their cocks, and now she was preparing for the final birthday present.

“All right, Jinora, here it comes!” Korra grinned, and together she and Asami stroked themselves even faster. While both women stood before the kneeling girl their cocks were pointed squarely at the young lady’s head; facing the opposite direction of the traditional arrow printed across her scalp. Her shaved, smooth marking would be the icing on the birthday cake as it were - at least until they decided to run on her again.

“Mmm, thank you so much!” Jinora giggled as she felt the first streak of cum hit her scalp. “I’m so happy, this was the best birthday ever!” As the two women started to cum all over her smooth, shaved head Jinora let her mind travel back to the last few hours and all the ways she had been used. Even now cum dripped from her pussy and her ass, rolled down her thighs and pooled at her knees. The two women had been utterly relentless in their depraved fucking of the fresh eighteen year old, and though Jinora hadn’t said as much, she was sure she had been bred by now. Whether it was the Avatar or her lover it didn’t make any difference; she belonged to them both now as their tender collection of holes they could share.

Jinora gave an aroused ground and pressed her fingers against her slit, desperately fingering the milk-filled folds as cum poured over her scalp more and more. It dripped down the sides of her head, across the bridge of her nose, painted over her tattoo...and reminded her of her wonderful new role in life. As Korra and Asami painted their new pet’s head the two women smiled at each other, and finally let their cocks lower to rub around the mess they made over Jinora’s scalp.

“Mmm...since we can’t have babies of our own, I guess she’ll just have to make them for us.” Asami smiled, and leaned in to kiss her wife’s lips. “What do you think, Korra?”

“I think Jinora already knows that much.” Came the Avatar’s response, gazing down with a smile. Sure enough, the entire time Jinora had been plastered with cum one of her hands was rubbing her belly in the imagination that it was already stretched and heavy. When the young lady looked up she was treated to sudden cockslaps from both sides, and Korra grinned in a wide, hungry fashion. “So...guess that means we should be as rough as we can with her while we still can.”

“...yes...please…” Jinora whimpered; head absolutely covered in cum with the threads of white dancing down her pretty cheeks. She swallowed nervously and slipped her hands up to smooth over her belly, rubbing in a tender circle where she’d soon be carrying their babies. “Let’s...Let’s make sure it happens tonight…”

For her eighteenth birthday, Jinora got her greatest wish...to be the pregnant, submissive slut of the two women she idolized the most.

End.


	23. Magic Cum Bullet (Asami, FutaKorra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami wants to see how far her girlfriend can cum while in the Avatar state.

The essence of life formed by the defining entity of balance, materialized in a single shot of a pale cream that was glowing a bright, bright blue. One second Asami had been rubbing her lover’s length while Avatar Korra sturggled to maintain her most pivotal and dangerous state, and the next moment she had unleashed something that even she had not expected. That wild rope of gooey, blue cream rushed from the tip of Korra’s cock and rioted into the air, careening wide and shattering the nearest window. As it took off like a bird in flight both Korra and Asami gazed in stunned silence as the nearby hole in the glass, neither one of them quite sure what exactly happened.

“Where...Where do you think it’s goin-”

“I have no idea, Asami.” Korra huffed as her pupils returned to nromal and she dropped from the Avatar State. “Told you this was a bad idea.”

It was an ifnused shot of energy, balance, and fertility as it sped through the air quicker than any flash of lightning. It only slowed when it sensed a target, making a beeline for it like a hawk swooping down on a tasty bit of prey. One minute Opal was practicing her stretches in the middle of the courtyard back home, and the next minute...woosh! That blue bolt of cream shot right up her pant leg, right into her valley, and swirled about in a sudden tempest. The young woman gave a sharp cry that started in shock and ended in orgasmic, and by the time the bolt left her body for a new destination she was braced on her hands and knees, trembling from the experience. It was the hardest she had ever cum before, and she wasn’t sure, but…

“...did I just get pregnant?” She whimpered, noting the undeniable feel of a warm, cum-filled pussy.

Like the greatest hero that the world had ever known that blue bolt of sticky Avatar cum rocked through the sky, visiting women that meant quite a bit to Avatar Korra. Impregnating Opal wasn’t enough, so how about make her a new sister by flying up into Suyin? And a new cousin by flying into Lin?! Wherever it went the women fell to their knees in sudden orgasmic bliss, and somehow filled with the knowledge that they were properly seeded.

Kuvira’s wooden cell couldn’t stop a shot of cum as it flowed right through the opening in her prison clothes, nor could the new mech suit that Zhu Li was field testing. Girl after girl was seeded and floored by that magical shot of flying cum, until finally it came right back to roost at the woman that had milked it free.

And since Asami had her own thick, plump cock rather than a pussy…splat!

“...Korra, gross, you got it in my hair!”

End.


	24. Baby Braggers (Korra/Asami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special bending techniques have allowed Korra and Asami to have babies in rapid succession. But who can have MORE?

Who was going to raise all these babies? Republic City already had two special schools built for the obscenely large family that was being formed; one for those that would be great benders and one for those that would learn how to innovate and change the world through the power of their mind. When Avatar Korra and her wife Asami had first announced their unique plan there was quite a bit of shock in the city, but after Kuvira’s war it seemed like the perfect way to help the next generation in the city.

And besides...for the men in town, it was a lot of fun to breed the two women again and again and again.

Every other day Korra and Asami were giving birth, and they’d celebrate the days in between by getting knocked up again. Through the spiritual connection Korra had with the primal elements of the world she had altered both of their bodies; letting the spirits host within them so that a baby fully grew and was ready to emerge in just twenty four short hours. No mussing with morning sickness, no waddling around in the last month like a bulky behemoth, just a simple rotation. One day: give birth. The next day: get gangbanged.

That particular day, they were getting gangbanged.

“Mmm! Asami, we might be tied, but this time I bet I’m gonna beat ya!” Korra giggled, easing herself down on two thick, heavy cocks at the same time. The men underneath her groaned as they were doubly stuffed into the same hole, and Korra immediately bobbed up and down to take them deep inside of her. “If this doesn’t get me twins, I don’t know what will!”

“That’s not how it works, Korra!” Asami laughed, rolling her eyes as she was fucked steadily from behind. A row of Republic City’s finest was waiting to fuck her; and she handled each of them in perfect and precise order. When one man shot his cream inside of her the next was ready to take his place, gliding up and easing his cock within. “But that looks like a neat trick...how does it feel?”

Korra merely moaned in response, and Asami nibbled briefly on her bottom lip before waving a hand towards the line of men waiting.

“All right, guys, you heard the Avatar!” She called out, cheerfully. “Let’s see how many we can get inside! Let’s try for triplets!”

She knew that wasn’t how it worked, but it hadn’t been about the competition for a long, long time.

End.


	25. Springing a Leak (Korra/Asami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are at dinner when cum from their earlier gangbang starts to leak out!

“You look like you’re squirming, Korra. Something bothering you?” Asami kept her voice low so as to not disturb anybody else in the movie. The two pregnant women were seated at the very back of the theater, yet considering the scent of intense sex that coated the both of them they had wisely chosen to avoid being too close to others. After all, you didn’t get wildly fucked by twenty men and come out of it smelling flawless. They had raced straight from the gangbang to the movie, and now Asami couldn’t help but tease her lover with her voice low and soft. “All those creampies starting to slide out?”

“Qu...Quiet, Asami…” Korra chided her partner, though the heavy blush on her cheeks told it all. It was always like that between the two pregnant women; their Sunday dates always started with the pair being enjoyed by strangers, and no more than a half hour later all the cum that had been shot into them started to make them fidget. Swirling about their belly, squirming in their pussies and asses, or even just clinging to their hair...they wore the proof of their naughty secrets both on and in their bodies. Korra’s blush intensified as Asami let a hand slip down, moving past her bare thigh and starting to creep under her skirt. “Someone...someone will see us…”

“Shh, not if you keep quiet.” Asami chuckled, and gestured to the flashing movie screen before them. Sure enough the audience was captivated; watching yet another blockbuster summer flick to keep them occupied. It was all the distraction Asami Sato needed to guide two of her fingers against her lover’s slit and to feel just how warm, moist, and creamy things there were. She whispered once more, voice staggered by an excited giggle. “Ohh, it’s a mess down here! Open up, sweetheart…!”

With that, Korra partly her lips and panted as Asami pulled her fingers right back out. They were covered down to the palm in cum that had leaked from Korra’s cunt; each digit glistening with sticky white nectar that slithered around Asami’s fingers. As she pulled her hand across Korra’s belly a few drops landed on her pregnant frame, but before two long she had pushed those two digits into Korra’s mouth and against her warm, wet tongue. Korra obediently started to clean them off with a few suckling motions and a heavy blush, and Asami leaned in to kiss her forehead while she did so.

“...you’re such a slut, Korra.” She whispered, and licked a dot of cum from the side of Korra’s cheek. “I can’t wait until tomorrow’s date.”

End.


	26. A Good Enough Slut (Kuvira Slutification/Gangbang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira's a totally different woman these days!

A Good Enough Slut

When Zaheer killed the Earth Queen Hou-Ting, it left a gap within the Earth Kingdom. A void that could have been filled by a soldier with a megalomaniacal slant, a void that could have easily been claimed by a woman with a grudge and the power to threaten all of Republic City. Kuvira could have been that woman, if she wanted. She could have assumed the title of the Great Uniter and led her troops on a quest to conquer Republic City, claiming an opportunity to take the entire world for herself and her specific, structured order. She had the strength, the potential, and the respect of her soldiers.

What she lacked was the inclination. Instead, Kuvira quit the military and became a slut.

In a dirty bar in Republic City no food or drinks were served: only the chance to enjoy the presence of one of the city’s most vibrant strippers around. The woman that twirled on the pole in that tiny bar was almost impossible to identify as the former General Kuvira, for she had undergone such changes that she didn’t even resemble a shadow of her past self. Her hair had grown long and been dyed with streaks of blonde through the otherwise dark locks, and her bare flesh had been vibrantly tattooed with symbols and letters - everything from a thunderstrike traced along her spine to the words “Cockslut” written across her ample, plump breasts. Breasts that naturally wore piercings in the nipples that were connected by a golden chain, and resembled the same piercings she wore across the lips of her nethers, her nose, and brow. She was, for all intents and purposes, a different woman than the one that fought against Zaheer’s group.

And everyone in Republic City loved her.

“This slut is just so good! Doesn’t she ever get tired?!” The voice of one energetic young man filled the dirty bar as Kuvira was claimed from behind; a stiff cock shoved deeply, forcefully into her wet, hungry hole. As the young man fucked her she was busy handling three other cocks near her face; one in each hand and another pressed deep down her throat. She was greedily sucking and jerking them all, groaning in pleasure as ropes of spit dripped to the floor. Right there in the middle of the bar Kuvira was being used by the patrons, and there were at least a dozen more all waiting in line. “She’s so tight! It’s really okay to cum inside of her?!”

“Of course.” The sound of a sultry female voice came from the sideline, accompanying the sight of a dark haired beauty with smoldering eyes and a coy smile. Asami Sato folded her arms across her chest as she watched the slut get gangbanged, and chuckled softly to herself. “I’m the owner here, after all. What I say goes...and I say to fill her up.”

The crowd surrounding the well-fucked slut cheered, and threw themselves into it with reckless, joyful abandon.

 

Kuvira’s newly slutified body was thoroughly enjoyed that evening; used by the men and women that knew to find that tiny little bar. Whether she was being stuffed with cocks in all three of her holes or her head was ushered between the thighs of a woman with a wet pussy, her enthusiasm was overwhelming and she didn’t seem to tire. Men squirted cum across her slutty tattoos and women thrilled at pulling her dyed hair or teasing the chain connecting her nipples, and they did it all underneath the watchful gaze of Asami Sato. Asami sat there the entire time sipping from a glass of wine, smirking and enjoying every last second of Kuvira’s depraved, whorish gangbang. The would-be Great Uniter howled like a tramp as she was drilled and filled, but she said nothing until all of the men and women of the bar had finally left her alone with the owner. It was almost four hours later, and Kuvira was on her hands and knees before Asami, looking up at the other woman with a pathetic but happy look in her eyes.

Covered in spit, sweat, and cum. Piercings glistening in the light. Holes that dripped cum with every passing second. Kuvira swallowed nervously as she looked up at Asami, and pushed her hands underneath her tattooed breasts - squeezing them together as if she was offering them to the club’s owner. Finally she spoke, in a voice that was hoarse from her depraved moaning.

“Did...did I do well?” She asked, as a drop of cum slid down her cheek and obscured her beauty mark. “Was I a good slut…?”

Asami Sato sipped her wine, and pondered the question for a few brief seconds.

“...you’re good...enough.” She offered simply, before spreading her legs and lifting her skirt, suggesting Kuvira’s work was not yet done. “For now.”

Kuvira was indeed a good enough slut...at least until Korra was feeling better and came back to Republic City.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr for more of my work!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
